<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silly Thoughts by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134087">Silly Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>decided to post two fics in one dayyyyy &lt;3 one for fluff and another for angst cause i’ve been suffering for these past few days but i’m fine :)</p><p>i don’t think you’re going to like Diana and Akko for this one(?)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Sucy Manbavaran (One-sided), Diana Cavendish/Atsuko “Akko” Kagari (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silly Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>decided to post two fics in one dayyyyy &lt;3 one for fluff and another for angst cause i’ve been suffering for these past few days but i’m fine :)</p><p>i don’t think you’re going to like Diana and Akko for this one(?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>i create this idea, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>that you secretly want me, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>and often I forget, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>it’s just something i’ve made up</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>you do not want me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you are not mine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-m.k</em>
</p><hr/><p>Days at Luna Nova were always too pristine for Sucy’s liking. </p><p>But on the most recent ones, she began enjoying them a bit more. </p><p>Maybe it was because it was the time that seasonal mushrooms grow outside for Sucy’s potions, or Sucy getting to go back to school and see her roommates after being on vacation for so long,</p><p>or her chest warming up whenever a certain brunette looked her direction. </p><p>She didn’t know when it started or rather, how it happened. </p><p>It didn’t mean she disliked it, it was the opposite way as a matter of fact. </p><p>She didn’t show it, but she grew quite fond of Akko Kagari. </p><p>How it happened? Again, she didn’t know. </p><p>But that didn’t matter. What mattered was the fact she could see the brunette after so long. She tried her best to hide the anticipation of seeing her while walking to the leyline that teleports them to the campus, but the warmth inside her grew bigger and bigger as she thought about how the Japanese witch would greet her. Maybe with one of her hugs? A bright smile? </p><p>Or maybe...no, not that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was definitely not that. </p><p>How stupid of her to think that way. Too think that Atsuko Kagari, her good friend of a roommate would she prance up to her and give her a-a kiss on the cheek...stupid. But she couldn’t help herself. </p><p>But upon seeing her roommates figure at the end of the hallway, she happily, tried not to, skip her way towards her. Her heart, beat faster, faster,</p><p>until it seized. </p><p>It <em>was </em>Akko, but she wasn’t alone. </p><p>Instead, she saw the young heiress beside her, one that she absolutely despised with her full well being after hurting Akko last year by shooting a blast of murowa at her. She didn’t get why Akko still decided to side with her after defeating the monster missile, <em>with her. </em></p><p>And now, Akko was <em>hugging </em>her. Not Sucy, but Diana. It hurt her heart. </p><p>And too finish it off, Akko kissed her. Not Sucy, but Diana. </p><p>Diana. </p><p>She was always better than her. She always stole the spotlight, stole Sucy’s (what could have been) fame by being the better witch, </p><p>and she stole her crush. </p><p>How stupid she was too think she could ever beat Diana Cavendish at anything. </p><p>And how more stupid she was too think Akko could ever be hers. </p><p>It was silly really, so she had laughed at herself for thinking in such a way. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi hi it’s Kit! anybody been getting into The Owl House lately? because i have, and now i have yet another ship i can fawn over :D if you’ve been keeping up with TOH, they really meant what they said when they mentioned ‘Agony of a Witch’ because that sure did drive a lot of tears..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>